danganronpa_longtermsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amai Chama
|birth date= |height= |weight= |bust= |blood type= |specialty= |hobby= |theme_color= |likes= |dislikes= |dominate_hand= |status=Deceased |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= *Faked death and framed Robuko Tekuro *Revealed as Mastermind of Killing Game *Crushed to death during destruction of Hope's Peak Academy |execution= |family= |creator= |country origin= |fangan origin= |voice actors= }} Amai Chama '''(portrayed by '''Butterflyloverx16 aka nickbara) was a student in Danganronpa: Despairful Lives. Appearance Baker As a baker, Amai believes it's important to look presentable when putting yourself out there whether it be through baking or even just a spokesperson. Thus explaining her often extremely vibrant color choices in outfits. Often though, she'll be seen wearing a pink, ruffled skirt paired with a grey sweater to diversify her look. On her feet she wears fluffy pink socks and slippers since it's important to be mobile when doing something you love! One of the biggest aspects of Amai's look though is her silky & straight pink hair! It's something she often gets asked about when serving an order for her next big baking mission. She'll usually smile and say it's her own little secret to how she gets it so bright! Attached to her lovely hair is her even more beloved accessories! With fittingly would be a pink and red flower crown and cat ears to match. Despair Amai's dedication to despair shows- especially through her clothing choices. In her eyes she is the queen of the new world of despair; the one who will dictate and decide who is worthy of joining her when the step is taken into madness. As such, her ensemble is a velvet pink night-dress with ruby red heels. Complimented by golden crown boppers and her signature pink flower crown. Her hair when she evolves into waves of despair will become a swirly wave texture rather than remain her usual sleek straight hair type. Personality Baker Kindness with a serving of joy is Amai's specialty in life! She has always been an enthusiastic one, seeing the good right away in people. Her sense of good can be a bit overwhelming for some people which she works on recognizing. I mean, how can someone manage to show their kindness inside when they're overwhelming someone? As such, Amai likes to play it cool often resorting to compliments and general help with whomever needs it. Her duty to feel useful has always been a weakness of her's due to how naive she can be to people's dark intentions. Darkness can be a bit scary to her, so she often tries to avoid and cover up anything negative with 'happy thoughts'. However, these 'happy thoughts' can be a bit annoying and often come off as overly childish to anyone who may hear them from her. Nonetheless, she does her best in situations to keep herself and others calm. Her lack of leadership shows and often will stand back letting others decide what to do first. In a sense, she is a follower but would never admit it due to her bubbly nature. Despair 'Despair can only be the true nature of humans, anything else is fallacious' is something Amai wholeheartedly believes. Ever since she could remember she's never felt anything for anyone in her entire life. It's always been completely empty. Empty in the sense that she feels no emotion when expected to be happy, hurt, sad, alone, or even hopeful. The only time she's felt emotion in her life is when she discovered despair. Despair was her drug in a sense; an oath she cannot break. However, showcasing your despair openly can lead to unexpected negative consequences that could ultimately ruin one's plan. As a result, Amai is often seen portraying in a fake, gleeful matter. This is to disguise her true intentions as if she was to be open about her despair without caution, it would ruin everything. She doesn't care what it takes to make despair become a staple into the world. Even if it takes ruining everything she has, she won't care. Her emotions only dive deep for despair and it'll always remain that way. She is one with despair.. she is despair. Talent & Abilities Baker Baking is a fun yet tricky subject to master. At first glance it may seem easy- but it's far from it for Amai. Amai is all about detail, creativity, and happiness. All of which she has to find a way to squeeze into the sweet pastries she makes. Her pastries are essentially an image of what she is inside. A sweet, lovable girl who tries her best to make everyone happy! Ever since she was younger she's used baking to connect others either by having them help her or just making something really lovely to cheer up their gloomy day. All-in-all, baking has always been Amai's thing. She can't even recall a moment where she wasn't thinking about the next biggest treat to make. She began getting noticed as her skills improved and as such was given several awards, won various different baking competitions, and became a well-known baker with even her own TV show that airs instructional cooking episodes weekly. As such, she is able to influence the world with her kindness and well-appreciated attitude that's sure to make millions smile upon viewing. Despair Being the ultimate despair is never too-much for Amai. It's always been her biggest attribute and form of self. With despair she's able to manipulate others into thinking she's somebody she's completely not, like a preppy-pink obsessed girl when in reality she's only concerned with what despair can bring. Even if it takes manipulation, lies, and deceit- it's worth it to Amai. Nothing means anything to her, just the everlasting joy that comes from seeing the world in despair. Despair is who she is, and nothing can change that. It's much more than just simply a silly talent or ability, she was destined to become despair. Navigation Category:DR1 Students Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased Category:Fake Victim